Heretofore, as tray component supply apparatus, there has been known one which is provided with a main body beside a component mounting apparatus for mounting components on a board transferred thereto, a tray stocker housed in the main body to be movable in the vertical direction, plural component supply trays juxtaposed in the vertical direction within the tray stocker and held to be slidable in the horizontal direction each for storing plural components on an upper surface thereof, a stocker drive device provided in the main body for moving the tray stocker in the vertical direction to position the tray stocker to a predetermined position, a tray mounting table provided to protrude in the horizontal direction from a lateral surface on the component mounting apparatus side of the main body for enabling the component supply tray to be mounted on the upper surface thereof, and a tray drawing mechanism for drawing a component supply tray stored in the tray stocker to a component pickup position on the tray mounting table (refer to Patent Document 1).
At a side opposite to the tray mounting table of the tray component supply apparatus (i.e., on a back surface of the main body of the tray component supply apparatus), a second machine frame provided with a discharge section and a waiting section is provided to be movable in the vertical direction. The discharge section enables a tray which has become no longer necessary, to be discharged from a tray storage section as the tray stocker and to be placed on the discharge section, and the waiting section supplies a required tray to the tray storage section. In this way, a tray is replenished to the tray stocker or is discharged therefrom.
Patent Document 1 is Japanese unexamined, published patent application No. 8-37396 (pp. 2-3, FIG. 1).
In the aforementioned tray component supply apparatus, a problem arises in that the apparatus itself becomes enlarged in dimension because the second machine frame with the discharge section and the waiting section is provided beside the main body.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tray component supply device which is compact.